GrayLu Week 2017
by MWolfe13
Summary: It's time for another week of pure GrayLu! Sept 1- Sept 7. 1: Grey 2: Loud 3: Ordinary 4: Tremble 5: Playground 6: Fragrance 7: Trace Bonus Days: Memorable Moments & Last Day on Earth. Rating is subject to change based on what I post.
1. Day 1: Grey

**Hey guys! Welcome to GrayLu Week 2017! Let me know if you guys are participating! I would Love to read your submissions.**

 **This is a short one, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Review!**

* * *

 **Day 1: Grey**

Lucy sighed as she watched the vendor across the street restock his flowers. Their shapes were beautiful, some still buds and others blooming with maturity. She often watched as men stopped by the stall, leaving with a bouquet of flowers each time. The roses were popular. The vendor always sold them all, men often leaving disappointed if they came past a certain point in the afternoon.

Lucy, the aspiring novelist that she was, liked to imagine different scenarios the men would buy the roses for. Roses had different meanings based on their color, and Lucy liked to guess what color each man bought and for whom. Her mind was filled with romantic proposals and secret admirers. She was a romantic at heart, longing for the day her soul mate would walk into the little book store she worked at and bring color to her life.

She was a classic beauty, long blonde hair falling down her back and huge golden brown eyes bringing attention to her face. Most people had made the bet that she would meet her soul mate by the time she was eighteen. How could she not? She was kind and beautiful. Everyone who knew her loved her. Some called her an everlasting dreamer, but there was nothing wrong with that. She had an active imagination that needed to be set free, and what better way than to envision the stories she committed to paper?

She was twenty-five now, almost a decade past the age she herself had expected to finally begin her life as a woman who no longer saw everything in grey.

She never gave up hope like some of the women her age who had settled down with people who were not their soul mates. She stayed true to the belief that you would meet them when you were supposed to. Lucy liked to think she hadn't been ready for her soul mate at eighteen. Maybe they hadn't been ready for her.

Still, Lucy longed for the day that someone would bring her roses.

With a small sigh, Lucy focused on the inventory she was supposed to be imputing. Customers came and went, most looking for books by well-known authors. Lucy forgot about her soul mate woes as she dreamed of finally making it to the top of the bestseller's list.

Well, first she had to actually publish a book.

Lost in her head, Lucy didn't hear the door to the book shop open. The black haired man didn't spare her a glance as he went straight to the reference section. It took him ten frustrating minutes to find the book he needed. He walked up to the counter, slightly annoyed that the blonde manning the register had her back turned and didn't even seem to notice him. Looking around, he sighed as he realized she was the only employee in the shop.

He cleared his throat, causing the blonde to give a little scream and spin around to face him.

Lucy opened her mouth to scold him when she noticed it.

His shirt was blue.

Lucy didn't know how she knew this, she certainly hadn't seen the color before, but she did. His shirt was blue, his hair was black and he was looking at her with his mouth hanging open.

He was perfect.

Her heart pounded as they drank each other in. She had never given up hope, and here he was. She'd always thought that when she was finally able to see color that she would have eagerly soaked up all the shades she hadn't been able to before. Now that it was finally happening, all Lucy could do was stare at the man she was going to spend forever with.

Laughter from outside brought the two out of the world they had slowly sunk into, one where no words were exchanged but their eyes had said it all.

She held her hand out, a sunny smile on her face. "My name is Lucy."

He took her hand, keeping his eyes on hers as he brought it to his lips. "Gray."

* * *

 **AN: Pretty short, but I've noticed that all my submissions for ship weeks start off short. Hope you guys enjoyed!  
**

 **Next Prompt: Loud**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Day 2: Loud

**Thank you Choco Forest, KrispiKreme and Lenaar for following/favoring/reviewing.**

 **I had such a hard time with this prompt. Ideas would come and nothing would stick enough for me to write until this one decided to stay. I'm a little upset with myself for not just putting it aside, and focusing on the other prompts. I'm so behind now.**

 **Happy GrayLu Day everyone! If I have my way, another submission will be out tonight!**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Loud**

Gray and Lucy walked back to her apartment, both lost in their thoughts. The duo had gone on a mission, just the two of them. It had gone well, better than Lucy had thought it would, and they had completed it in record time. It shouldn't have surprised Lucy that Gray was able to focus on a mission without causing mayhem. She'd noticed he only participated in the destructive tendencies of their team when Natsu was there. She'd been noticing a lot of things about Gray recently. He was the same Gray she'd come to know and love. He still stripped unconsciously and still brooded if she let him retreat into himself. It was the little things she hadn't even realized he'd been doing that was now becoming apparent to Lucy. He helped her get settled wherever they were staying before getting himself situated. He made sure she was eating before he'd touch his food. He always had his hand placed at the small of her back, making it clear to everyone that she wasn't to be bothered. Lucy wasn't surprised that during their three-day solo mission, things had begun to shift.

Gray watched her when he thought he wouldn't get caught, and then blushed when he did. The conversations between them flowed with no end. He was genuinely interested in her writing. Lucy had begun to notice how his toned body moved without a majority of his clothes. His blushing embarrassment when she eventually pointed out his near nudity made him adorable in her eyes.

Yes, something had definitely changed.

When they reached her apartment Lucy cleared her throat, disappointed that they would be going their separate ways now. She smiled at him. "This is it."

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "It is."

They stayed silent for a couple moments, neither wanting to end whatever this was. Lucy thought about asking him out. The worse he could do was say no. Well, no, the worse thing that could happen was he freaked out and decided they shouldn't be friends anymore. The more she thought about it, the more Lucy wanted to run into her apartment and have a good cry.

She mentally slapped herself. She was letting her imagination get the better of her. Gray was not the type of person who would end a friendship because one of his friends happened to like him. Look at Juvia. Despite her blatant crush on him, they were still pretty good friends.

Lucy opened her mouth at the same time Gray did. "Lucy-" "Gray-"

They stopped, laughing awkwardly at the embarrassment they were both starting to feel. Gray said, "We should do this again sometime, go on a mission by ourselves."

She smiled at him, happy this wasn't going to be a one-time thing. "I'd like that."

He gave her a half smile. "Great. I'm going to head to the guild. See you later?"

She nodded her assent and leaned in to hug him. He'd had the same intention.

Their bodies collided, their foreheads smacking against each other. She jumped back, ignoring the flare of pain from her head as she stammered out an apology. Deciding things really couldn't get any worse, Lucy turned and fled into her apartment before the fates decided to prove her wrong.

* * *

Gray was watching the guild doors, waiting for her to walk in.

He'd been such an idiot earlier, unable to say much once they'd reached her place. Then he'd had to go and injure her while he was at it. Things had been going so well until then. He'd actually gotten her to go on a solo mission with him, which was a feat in itself considering she had a Dragon Slayer guard dog that followed her everywhere. He'd acted like a gentleman per Freed's instructions, and tried not to blush terribly when he caught her checking him out.

Their three-day trip had been one of the greatest moments of his life.

He could admit the first time he'd seen Lucy in a new light. Sure, he'd noticed her the day she joined. She was a beautiful woman, but she was also guild and Gray tended to avoid dating guild members. His decision to steer clear seemed to be a good one once they'd formed a team. Then Phantom Lord had attacked, and Gajeel had approached Lucy in the days that followed to apologize and commend her for braving through his relentless abuse. Gray had felt the first string of emotions that didn't scream guild member.

The tugs on his heart had gotten stronger when Loke had pulled him aside after the revelation of his true origins and revealed exactly what Lucy had done to save him. He had been both proud and scared. He'd also wanted to throttle her for putting herself in danger like that, even if it had been for a guild member he was close to. He'd never felt like that for any of the risky situations his guild mates had gotten into.

His feelings had continued to grow until it was not a question that he needed Lucy to know how he felt. He was finding it hard to go on as her friend, her guild mate, without knowing if she could ever return his feelings.

The doors opened, and Gray straightened as he saw her signature blonde hair.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Natsu spot her. Before the matchstick could get up, Gray called out to her. "Lucy! Over here!"

She made her way over to him, nervously tugging on a strand of her hair. He'd learned that she did that when she was unsure about something. She smiled. "Hey, Gray."

"Hey," he replied. The guild was getting louder, everyone distracted by their own conversations. It was the perfect time to ask her without anyone interfering. He spoke, trying not to let his words carry to the demon barmaid that was close by. "Hey Lucy, do you think you might want to go out sometime?"

Lucy saw Gray's lips moving, but couldn't hear what he was saying. The guild was getting louder by the minute, more and more people coming to the bar to place drink orders. She said, "I'm sorry Gray, what was that?"

Gray spoke a little louder. "We should go out sometime." As he was saying it, Elfman's booming voice rang out from behind Lucy. She shrugged apologetically, having missed what he said, again.

Losing the last shred of patience he had, Gray shouted, "Oi! Pipe down! I'm trying to ask Lucy on a date!"

Everyone stopped, heads turning at the statement. Blushing wildly, Gray looked down at Lucy who's cheeks were also stained red. Now it was deathly quiet, nobody daring to make a sound. Grinning sheepishly he said, "So what do you think?"

Biting her lip, Lucy nodded, giving him a small smile. "Sure, that sounds great."

* * *

 **AN: Hope everyone enjoyed.  
**

 **Next Prompt: Ordinary**

 **Let me know what you think in the Reviews**


End file.
